Intoxication
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Xemnas learns what happens when Zex has a little too much to drink... -YAOI-


Intoxication

--

Rating: M (PWP, slash, yaoi, language, OOCness)

Pairing: Xemnas x Zexion, 1/6

Summary: Xemnas learns what happens when Zex has a little too much to drink... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the games.

Author's Note: I never put these two together yet in my many sandwiching adventures, so I wanted to try this. It might be hard for some of you to think of Zexion as a touchy-feely drunk, but try to bear with it. If you can't, then don't read it. 16 Day! And my first fic for the new year! Sorry if it seems rushed, I have to get ready for bed soon.

(P.S: There will be more Xem smut coming up soon, aka: 1/7, 1/8, 1/9, 1/11. I'm gonna try my hardest to do all of them!)

Hope y'all enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

Xemnas sat back on his headboard, reading a new book he'd just taken from the library. He was glad that the others had gone out for the evening and he could enjoy some rare peace and quiet.

Then as he was about to get to the first murder scene, someone banged on the door.

"Who is it?" he growled, losing focus on the pipe-wielding murderer in the book.

"It's VI, Your Royal Highness," the voice slurred.

_Zexion? __**Drunk**__??_ the Superior thought incredulously. _This can't be right. Axel's normally the drunk knocking on people's doors at this hour._

"VI? Are you sure?" he asked, looking at the door.

"Almost... sort of... in a way..."

Xemnas sighed as he got up and went to the door. He opened it and was immediately pinned to the ground by one inebriated Schemer.

"Guess who..." he leaned forward towards Xemnas's lips. Xemnas could smell the fruity alcohol on his breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the silver-haired man asked in a dangerously low whisper. Zexion simply giggled at him.

"What I've wanted to do for a _looong_ time, Xemnas..." he grinned. "I'm going to sleep with you."

Even though Zexion said it quite clearly (with a few added giggles), the Superior was sure he'd heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry, run that sentence by me one more time," the dark-skinned man shook his head disbelievingly. "I think I completely misunderstood you."

Xem's eyes widened when a warm tongue toyed with his ear.

"I said... I'm going to sleep with you..." the younger man whispered huskily. Xemnas was about to retort when soft lips covered his and a hand grabbed his groin through his pajama bottoms. A shudder made its way through his body as Zexion's tongue danced sensually with his. Then Xem regained his senses and pinned the Schemer to the floor.

"I think you got our roles reversed..." Xemnas raised a brow, looking down at glassy grey-ish eyes. "If anyone's going to be fucked, it's going to be you."

"Then play with me, Xemnas..." Zexy licked his lips teasingly.

--

Zexion was nothing but a writhing mess under his Superior's skilled tongue. The soft, wet touches on his member aroused him and thinned his patience. Xemnas wasn't kidding when he agreed to 'play'. Amber eyes never looked away from the smoky ones above him as he delighted his body and strengthened the urge to be filled with an overwhelming heat.

"Please, Xemnas," the Schemer moaned, back arching, "_take me_... I want you inside me now..."

The silver-haired man pulled away from the hard member and licked his lips before spitting on three fingers and pushing one inside of the Zexion's hole. The pale man hissed and seemed to melt into the sheets.

"I'm not sure if you could handle me yet..." Xem bit his lip, still teasing as he loosened the other's entrance.

"Xemnas, I want your cock in me!" Zexion gasped desperately, eyes rolling shut.

Xemnas wiggled all three fingers inside Zexion, feeling his own restraint thin with every sweet moan escaping those lips. Soon he deemed the other ready and spread his pre-cum as a makeshift lube over his hard erection. He pushed inside the dark-haired man with one slow, deep thrust, groaning lowly at the heat gripping him like mad. Zexion spread his legs wide by the knees and released a shivery groan.

"Fuck me hard," he whispered.

Xemnas growled and thrusted fast, rocking the bed and Zexion's body. His voice sang out his pleasure as the dark-skinned man pounded him brutally into the mattress. The Schemer's entire body was on fire and he was so close to his peak. Xemnas seemed to sense it as he thrusted a little deeper, striking that pleasureful spot inside of him and making the grey-eyed beauty scream his name.

"_So_ good! Yes, right there! I'm gonna cum, Xemnas!" he moaned.

Xemnas took him in a hard kiss and bit his ear.

"Then _cum_..."

Zexion's body curved up and he released with his Superior's name on his lips. Watching the erotic sight before him made Xemnas climax as well with a low, husky moan.

--

Axel pulled off the headphones with a toothy grin. The recorder he and Demyx had hidden in 'The Midnight Murders' worked even better than he thought it would.

"And a new couple is born..."

* * *

Couldn't think of an ending... hope that came out OK. Tell me what you think!  
--

SB


End file.
